The embodiments herein relate generally to apparatus and methods for use in subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to reactive filter materials and methods of use thereof for detecting analytes in subterranean formation operations.
Hydrocarbon fluids, including oil and natural gas, are obtained from wellbores drilled into subterranean formations (or simply “formations”) having hydrocarbon-rich reservoirs. After the wellbore is drilled, it is completed by installation of specially designed equipment and materials to facilitate and control hydrocarbon production. At any point during the design, drilling, and completion of a particular wellbore, it may be desirable to obtain certain information about the characteristics of the wellbore fluids from the formation. As used herein, the term “wellbore fluids,” and grammatical variants thereof, refers to, any fluid recoverable from a wellbore (liquid or gaseous phase), that is not an unaltered introduced treatment fluid (i.e., not a fluid that was placed into the wellbore, unless said placed fluid has been comingled with a fluid from the wellbore or in contact with the subterranean formation). As used herein, the term “treatment fluid,” and grammatical variants thereof, refers to any fluid that may be used in a subterranean application in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose, and does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any component thereof. Accordingly, wellbore fluids may be oil, gas, water, and the like, and included any recovered fluid (including treatment fluids) that has been contacted with a portion of the subterranean formation or a fluid naturally occurring therein.
It may be desirable to determine whether deleterious materials (e.g., corrosive materials, metallurgic reactant materials, and the like) are present within wellbore fluids. Such deleterious materials can affect equipment and/or operators involved in upstream, midstream, and downstream oil and gas sectors. As used herein, the “upstream sector” refers to exploration and production of crude formation fluids; the “midstream sector” refers to transportation and storage of crude formation fluids; and the “downstream sector” refers to refinement of crude formation fluids, including processing and purifying raw natural gas.